1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of form population and, in particular, to the field of populating multiple differing forms.
2. Description of Related Art
People are required to fill out many different forms as they go through life. They may be required to fill out forms for job applications, for insurance, for admission to colleges or other institutions, for credit, to make purchases and for many other reasons. This can be time consuming and tedious. Additionally, many times the people filling out the forms, or the people helping them to fill out the forms, can make errors and inadvertently submit forms that contain the errors.
This can result in the forms being rejected, thus requiring the people to fill out and submit the forms again. This leads to a waste of time for the people filling out the forms, the people helping them, and the people receiving and evaluating the filled out forms. In some cases, if the people filling out the forms are not permitted to try again, it can result in lost opportunities. In cases where the people filling out the form are doctors or other highly trained professionals, very valuable time is wasted.
In many cases the mistakes are made because the people filling out the forms do not have all of the information necessary to fill out the forms accurately. In other cases, the mistakes may be due to carelessness. Even when the people have all of the information necessary, and are very careful, filling out forms can be time consuming, monotonous, or onerous for many other reasons. This is especially true when people must fill out a number of forms, whether it is because they are required to fill out the same form multiple times, or because they must file out multiple different forms.